IzuOcha Week 2020
by darkfire1220
Summary: A collection of one-shots for IzuOcha Week 2020, featuring the prompts Going Abroad, Recovery, Silent Night, Broken Glass, Try to Forget, Losing Time, and New Addition. Each chapter of this series takes place in the same universe, following Izuku and Ochako as they start dating a few years after they graduate and open up a hero agency together. Art by DestinyHoodie!
1. Business Trip (Going Abroad)

_Chapter One: Business Trip (Going Abroad)_

Izuku stretched his arms over his head, sending a shudder down his entire body as he flexed off the aches and stiffness built up after too many hours spent on the plane. Beside him, Ochako was doing her own stretches, grateful to move around now that they were finally off the plane. Admittedly, this wasn't their first long flight, but sitting in one place for so long was hard for him given their lifestyle.

"Right," Ochako yawned, wiping away reflexive tears from the corners of her eyes as she looked up at Izuku with a big smile. "Luggage?"

"Luggage," he agreed, reaching for her hand somewhat bashfully. Ochako's smile somehow brightened even more and she took his hand in hers, then tugged him towards baggage claim.

This trip to I-Island had been long-anticipated for both of them. When they graduated from U.A five years prior, both of the young heroes had decided to focus their efforts on work instead of pursue a relationship, despite their obvious attraction for one another. It was a difficult decision to make, but it was manageable since they both knew it wasn't going to be a permanent resolution.

Their goal was simple: wait until they both had enough rep and resources to start their own hero agency together. When that time came, they had promised each other, they would try to pursue a relationship.

It had been a single month since they decided they were both in a good enough spot to give this a shot. Izuku had been blazing through the hero rankings at Miruko's agency. Endeavor's death during the war with the Paranormal Liberation Army had caused his agency to suffer, but Shoto was steadily picking up the pieces there alongside Endeavor's old sidekicks.

Miruko had taking a liking to Izuku after the war ended due to their similar fighting styles and took him in, helping to polish up his combat efficiency. As he steadily gained more and more control over One for All's total output, her teachings turned him into a villain's worst nightmare.

Okay, second worst nightmare. Katsuki was a source of terror for all would-be evildoers, even if he had mellowed out a bit over the years.

Ochako had remained with Ryukyu's agency after graduation. She worked incredibly well with the now rank-six heroine and Nejire, although Tsuyu had switched work places a year after graduation to specialize more in rescue missions. Once she was able to dedicate all of her focus to being a hero, Ochako had seemingly hit the rankings with her Zero Gravity Quirk and flew through them.

Both of them were already in the top thirty, and having saved up a decent amount of money, had decided that this year was the year.

For now, they were still technically employed with their old co-workers, since it would take some time for the agency to actually get up and running. But they were taking business trips frequently to sort everything out. Both of them were excited to finally be starting their own agency.

This trip to I-Island was for that exact purpose.

As soon as they got their luggage, they made their way to the taxi service and gave the driver the address that was their destination. A relatively short car trip later and they ended up on the front door of an old friend.

Izuku had barely knocked when the entrance opened, revealing a smiling Melissa Shield. "You're here!"

"Hey, Melissa!" Ochako greeting, exchanging a hug with the older girl before Izuku did the same. Their host stepped out of the way to let them into her home.

"Come in! Do you want anything to drink?"

"Tea?" Izuku asked hopefully.

"Sure," she closed the door behind her guests. "You guys settle in, I'll get the tea going. Your room's down the hall and on the left!"

"Thanks!" Ochako said gratefully, tugging Izuku in the direction Melissa indicated while their host went to the kitchen.

Melissa hadn't changed much. Everything was tidy, and there was a bit of an organized mess here and there—mostly inventions and support items she was probably working on, but it was tame compared to the minefield that was Hatsume's office.

Izuku carefully set his luggage down at the foot of the bed, glancing at Ochako as she did the same. "Tired?"

"A little," she admitted. "The trip was long."

"Yeah," he agreed, once more reaching over for her hand. Both of them enjoyed just touching each other, simple little contacts to share with their partner whenever they wanted.

Ochako pulled Izuku closer so she could plant her face into the crook of his shoulder. "Can we take a nap?"

"The tea will get cold," he pointed out, lifting his free hand to run it through her silky, chocolate locks. "Plus Melissa will wonder what's taking so long."

"True," she leaned her head up to look into his eyes, their lips brushing. Her cheeks bloomed with color. "Later, then."

"Later," he agreed with a quiet murmur, his face starting to burn. Sure, they were dating, but it had only been a month and he was still worried he'd mess up somehow.

Melissa's voice calling from the kitchen had them leaping away from each other. "Tea's ready!"

"Coming!" Izuku called back, leading Ochako back to their host.

They relished a few more seconds of hand holding before they rejoined their old friend.

* * *

Melissa hadn't changed much. Brilliant as ever, she was already making a name for herself in her homeland as a Support Equipment developer, but she wanted to form her own company, outside the shadow of her father's work. For that reason, she was going to be moving to Japan soon.

She'd reached out to Izuku and Ochako not long after they'd told her about their plan to start their own Hero office and suggested a collaboration between their two budding organizations. It would give her a solid foothold in a new market and provide them with a trusted, quality Support specialist. Essentially, it was what both of their firms needed to get off the ground.

There was a fair amount of paperwork and details they needed to go over, but Melissa told them to take the rest of the day to recover from the lengthy flight. They would be on I-Island for a few days, so there was plenty of time to discuss details of their business arrangement.

"No offense, but you both look dead on your feet," she half-joked, smiling at her friends. They'd spent the last thirty minutes or so since their arrival just catching up, but Melissa was as sharp as ever and could see how exhausted they were. "How about you settle down for a bit and I'll go finish up some work in my office?"

"That sounds great," Ochako agreed, her head bobbing. Izuku barely held back a snort; she was starting to nod-off, she was so tired. He could see her practically ready to pass out.

Melissa had clearly picked up on it as well and stood up from the table, taking her dishes to the sink. "I've got food in the fridge and pantry; it's all fair game. There should be towels in the bathroom as well, so feel free to take a shower and clean up. I'll be back around eight or nine. I'm not planning on doing too much work. If you need me, just call."

Izuku stood up as well and took both his and Ochako's cups to be cleaned. "We really appreciate it. Take your time, though. If you've got a lot of work—"

"I really don't," she cut him off with a smirk. "I like to stay ahead on my projects, and my boss has cut me a little slack lately so I can get my firm going. Don't worry about it. You guys just rest up."

"Thank you," he said, smiling. Ochako blearily offered Melissa her own smile.

Before long, Melissa had grabbed her bag and taken off for the office, leaving the two heroes to unwind and recover from their long flight.

"How about that nap?" Ochako offered with a tired grin.

Izuku certainly wasn't about to refuse. He happily let Ochako take his hand and tug him to their room, where she pulled him into bed and shifted him onto his side so she could spoon him. The few times they'd done this, she was always doing this—hugging him to her like he was a giant teddy bear.

She was always the one to initiate the more intimate contacts between them. Izuku was still getting used to it, but Ochako had decided that if she was going to commit to a relationship with him, then she would do so to the fullest. She'd held herself back long enough in favor of becoming a hero.

Now that goal was fulfilled and they were making their way up in the world. Now she felt like she could love him without her feelings interfering with their futures.

And this trip would mark their first step together to the rest of their lives.

She wasn't going to think about it now, though. She was sleepy.

Izuku felt Ochako mumble something incoherent into his neck as she drifted off, and the warmth of her hold on him quickly helped him on his way to his dream world.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo, my first IzuOcha Week! Why has this taken me so long to do? I don't know, honestly. I've wanted to do more series like this for a long time now. As the story description says, all of these one-shots take place in the same universe, following Izuku and Ochako as they become independent and start to build up their own hero agency. Look forward to the next chapter, featuring the prompt "Recovery", tomorrow!**

**As always, please review and thanks for reading!**


	2. Massage (Recovery)

_Chapter Two: Massage (Recovery)_

Izuku slowly led his partner into their apartment, concerned by the slight limp, but not especially worried. Ochako had been through worse, and the tired grin on her face told him she was feeling especially good despite her injuries.

"I probably should've carried you," he pointed out, despite the fact that they were back home now. He'd offered a few times on the way back, but she'd adamantly refused each time.

"I'm fine, Deku," she told him, pumping a fist proudly as they removed their shoes at the door. "The other guy got off _way_ worse."

"I noticed. I think you suplexed him into next week," he said dryly. "He got a few good hits off on you, though. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm just a little sore," Ochako assured him. "I'll take a shower, get some sleep, and I'll be totally fine."

"Don't forget about dinner," Izuku reminded his partner. "You go get cleaned up, I'll get started cooking. 'Kay?"

"'Kay," Ochako smiled up at him and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek, then shuffled off to the bathroom. Izuku watched her go, worried she might fall without his support, but he knew his worries were for naught.

He made his way into the kitchen and got started on some katsudon for dinner. Five months had passed since they got their hero agency started by teaming up with Melissa, who had since moved to Japan and established a small Support Company. Both of their budding organizations were making steady progress, though it was slow going.

Who would've thought that building up your own company from the ground up would take time?

The collaboration with Melissa had been so they could help each other build themselves up. She needed more help than Mei did, that was for sure—their old friend from U.A was currently taking over another Support Company from the inside with her ridiculously tireless work. In fact, she was doing better than anybody else from their graduation class.

The new Hero Office was doing well. Business had been steady, and though their rankings hadn't climbed at all since they got started, they hadn't fallen, either. Izuku was confident that once they hit their stride, their new company would take off.

Their Office had to be at least a year old before they could start considering internships, which he was eager to get started on. Ochako was really excited for it as well, but their track record had to be practically flawless before the hero schools would allow them to take interns.

Izuku started to hum as the pork cutlets cooked, and he went about doing some extra work to prepare for their dinner. Ochako would be out soon; she preferred to conserve water and power as much as possible, a habit she'd picked up from growing up in a low-income household. Even though both she and her parents were better off now, it was a habit he was certain she'd never break.

Just another thing for him to admire about her.

* * *

Ochako leaned against the wall of the shower stall and groaned as hot water ran down her body, wincing as she moved her left leg up a little too high to scrub her body wash along the scrapes and bruises. Yeah, she'd had worse, but _damn_ she was sore.

She was also pretty sure that she'd pulled a muscle in her thigh, that or she had a charlie-horse incoming. She really hoped not. Charlie-horses sucked.

As soon as she was certain she'd cleaned herself enough, (and enjoyed the water for as long as she could stand) she toweled off and got into her nightwear—a black tank-top and a pair of pink shorts.

She could already smell the katsudon her boyfriend was preparing and only just managed to keep herself from drooling. Despite how sore she was, she could never resist Izuku's cooking.

She scurried into the kitchen and smiled brightly as Izuku turned, clearly having heard her coming his way. "Almost done?"

"Yep," he confirmed. "Feeling better?"

"A little bit," she allowed. He raised an eyebrow at her and Ochako rolled her eyes slightly. "Okay, I'm _kind of_ sore. It's not bad."

"Mmhm," he smirked, causing her to pout. "Let's eat. Then I'll take a look at your leg."

"Deku."

"Ochako."

He had _that_ _look_ on his face. That look that told her he wasn't going to take "no" for an answer. Of course, the shine of those green eyes and the lopsided smile that made her heart race had nothing to do with her caving.

"Fine," she huffed good-naturedly. "But food first."

"Of course," he said, grinning so widely that she smacked his arm. Izuku leaned over and kissed her cheek before she could get away with it, then retreated to their food before she could claim vengeance.

Her heart felt so full as she watched him finish their dinner.

* * *

Izuku lifted an eyebrow as Ochako, having finished eating, took her dishes to the sink and then smiled at him brightly on her way out of the room. "Welp, I'm off to bed! Night!"

"Ochako."

"Gotta sleep, Deku! We've got another full day ahead of us tomorrow!"

His eyelid twitched as she stared back at him, smiling innocently. Silence filled the room for several seconds.

"I will literally call your mother."

"I'm a grown woman! She can't tell me what to do!"

"And your dad."

"He can't tell me what to do, either!"

"And my mom."

"…you wouldn't."

"I'll call Tsu, too."

"Deku, it's just a pulled muscle!"

"I have Recovery Girl on my speed dial."

"Deku."

He held up his phone in the air between them, his thumb teasingly brushing over the unlock symbol. "I will do it. I will call every single one of them until you let someone look at your leg."

Ochako's cheek puffed up. "Meanie."

"Mmhm."

She sighed in exasperation. "Fine."

Izuku put away his phone, cleaned off his dishes, and then rejoined Ochako, taking her hand gently and leading her back to their room.

"Go ahead and lay down on your stomach," he told her, gesturing to the bed.

She did as she was told, crossing her arms under her chin and shifting until she was comfortable. She felt the bed dip as Izuku climbed up behind her, kneeling over her left leg. Ochako shivered slightly as his hands traced the pulled muscle, then winced as he applied gentle pressure to the injury.

He paused, feeling her tense. "That hurt?"

"It's just tender," she told him.

"Let me know if it hurts too much, ok?"

"Mmhm," she hummed back, tensing, then steadily relaxing as he began to carefully work the strained muscle.

A low, throaty sound escaped her when he applied a little pressure in just the right spot, sending waves of relief through ever neuron in her body. The tightness and pain was already starting to fade away.

"Feeling better yet?"

_Dammit,_ there was no way his voice should be able to sound smug and concerned all at once. That had to be illegal. It did things to her that she was _not_ okay with, not the least of which was setting her face aflame with color.

"Yeah," she mumbled, her voice small. His hands hit another point of the muscle that relieved a ton of pressure and she had to bite her lip to hold back the tiny groan that tried to escape her throat.

She let him take care of her for the next fifteen minutes, until Izuku was satisfied that he'd worked out as much of the tension in the pulled muscle as he could. "How's that?"

"So much better," she said, turning her head slightly to look at him over her shoulder. She looked ready to pass out. "Sleep."

He snorted in amusement. "Yeah."

Izuku got off the bed and moved to his dresser to get changed quickly, then rejoined her as Ochako crawled under the covers. As soon as he was beneath the sheets, she was holding him again, pressing sleepy kisses to his neck.

"Love you," she hummed.

"Love you too," he murmured, reaching down to take one of her hands and hold it as they both drifted off.

* * *

**A/N: Day two is done! These are some of the shortest one-shots I've done, but a few of them will be a bit longer! Look forward to prompt three, Silent Night, coming out tomorrow! As ever, please review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Patrol (Silent Night)

_Chapter Three: Patrol (Silent Night)_

There were a few constants in the lives of heroes that rarely changed. Amongst those constants was the guarantee that they would be needed somewhere at some point during their patrols.

Tonight was apparently the exceedingly rare exception.

"There aren't even any calls on the radio frequencies!" Ochako exclaimed in disbelief as she and Izuku patrolled the streets. They had even gone to the outer reaches of their normal routes to see if anything needed doing, but there was literally nothing.

"Even crime needs a night off, I guess," Izuku shrugged helplessly.

"How long until we can get our jurisdiction extended, again?" She half-asked, half-whined.

"We just got it extended, Ochako," he told her with some amusement. "Gotta wait another six months and make sure our reports are up to par."

"They're up to par."

"Still gotta wait. Emergency calls only."

"Ughhhh," she pouted, crossing her arms in annoyance.

Izuku spotted a little shop across the street that was still open and nudged her. "How about we get some ice cream?"

"We're still on patrol, Deku," she told him sternly.

Her stomach growled in denial. Ochako ignored the way her cheeks heated up in favor of glaring at the smug grin on her partner's face. "Don't make me suplex you."

"Keep an ear out, I'll be back in a second."

"Deku!" She protested as he darted across the empty street to reach the store. She huffed in disbelief and took to re-checking her utility belt to ensure she had everything in place. Just because her boyfriend of one year was goofing off at work didn't mean _she_ had to be an irresponsible adult.

"I'm back!"

She looked up to see Deku beaming, offering her a cup of chocolate ice cream with rainbow colored sprinkles. Her mouth watered at the sight of the treat.

She caved.

"If a villain attacks in the next ten minutes, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Izuku laughed and passed the ice cream to her before leaning over to plant a sweet kiss on her cheek. "I love you, too."

* * *

As it so happened, no villains attacked in the ten minutes that followed. In fact, no villains attacked for the rest of the night.

They made such good time getting back to their office to change out of their costumes, that when they returned home they had an hour to themselves they normally never had available.

Being the sappy goody two-shoes he was, and being in an especially good mood considering that there had been no incidents throughout their patrol that night, Izuku decided the occasion called for a little romance.

Ochako had just gotten changed into her pajamas and left their room when she heard some soft, gentle music playing from the kitchen. Lifting an eyebrow in curiosity, she followed the sound to find Izuku waiting for her in his own pajamas (a plain white t-shirt and a pair of long, dark pants). She glanced from his phone, playing music off of a simple speaker they owned, and back to him as he smiled with a little nervousness and offered her his hand.

"Shall we dance?"

She snorted on reflex and slapped a hand over her mouth. "You dork!"

His face reddened, but he kept smiling at her so shyly that she couldn't say no. Not that she would've said no in the first place.

Ochako happily accepted the proffered hand and let him pull her to him. Neither of them were particularly good at dancing, but slow, simple stuff was what they enjoyed, anyways.

She kept her hand clasped with Izuku's and rested the other on his chest, tucking her head under his chin as his free hand fell to hold the small of her back. Ochako closed her eyes as they gently swayed to the music and sighed when she felt him press his lips to the top of her head.

The tile was cool beneath their bare feet, but she barely noticed it for the warmth between them. She could feel his heart beating steadily beneath her palm, the rhythmic pulse anchoring her to the moment.

Even when the music stopped, they didn't stop dancing. Eventually, Ochako's hand slid up from his heart to Izuku's cheek as she pulled back slightly, and then she was rising up on the tips of her toes to kiss him languidly. He responded with the same, content laziness, the hand at her back pressing her body firmly to his.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips. "So much."

"I love you, too," he mumbled back, leaning his forehead against hers and holding her tight.

They stayed in their peaceful embrace for a long, long time, savoring the quiet of the night and the love they cherished together.

* * *

**A/N: It's a day late, but here's day three! Day four should be close behind! Once again, in case anyone forgot, this series of one-shots all take place in the same universe! **

**Look forward to the next chapter, featuring the prompt "Broken Glass", coming soon!**


	4. Interns (Broken Glass)

_Chapter Four: Interns (Broken Glass)_

_It finally happened,_ Izuku thought to himself with excitement.

They were finally getting interns!

Around a year and a half after going independent, their hero firm "Dekuravity" had gained enough prestige and held a record plenty solid to allow students from hero academies to apply for workplace internships. It had been hard work getting to this point, but honestly he and Ochako were incredibly excited that they were finally here.

They'd gotten to watch this year's U.A Sports Festival in person, giving both of them a chance to observe the students and potential interns. That had been a fun, if weird experience.

"It wasn't long ago we were down there," Ochako had told him, giggling as they watched the various students give it their all throughout all those tasks.

They'd identified a couple of students that they were interested in hiring as interns, but both of them wanted to explore some of the other hero academies as well. U.A alumni they both might have been, but U.A was far from the only school out there teaching future heroes.

They'd been granted access to check out the profiles for a few students from Shiketsu and other, lesser known academies. Most of the students from those schools would only be eligible for internships if they were at least second years, but Izuku tagged a few of the first years on the various sites for future reference.

In the end, Ochako and Izuku decided on three interns just to start. A first-year from U.A, and a pair of second-years from Shiketsu and Ketsubutsu. Granted, that was only if the students actually accepted the invitations, but as it turned out, all three accepted the internship.

The first-year was a spunky girl named Rui, who had chosen the hero name Tekken due to her Quirk, Buster Fist, amplifying the power of her punches. It was a simple, but powerful Quirk that she'd utilized to great effect during the Sports Festival, and though she hadn't won, she had demonstrated a keen mind and a drive to keep going that reminded Izuku of himself.

The second-year from Shiketsu was actually a transfer student from America named Seth, who went by the hero name Grand Slam. His Quirk was called Pinpoint Impact, which allowed him to identify weak points on a target and apply excessive damage to said weak points if he hit them properly. His fighting style was apparently centered around close-combat, though Izuku and Ochako hadn't gotten to see him in action, and he favored a martial arts style similar to the one Ochako had leaned from Gunhead.

Their third intern, from Ketsubutsu, was another girl called Sora who held the hero name Psykick. Her Quirk gave her telekinetic abilities similar to Ochako's Zero Gravity, and just like Ochako, she exploited it to crush her enemies in close-combat.

They'd tried to find students with Quirks or fighting styles that were similar to their own so they could teach them as much as possible, but it was also a good place for them to start learning exactly _how_ to teach. Neither of them had done this before, after all.

Izuku had gotten their new interns all ready in the training room of their hero firm, preparing to get a rough idea of what they could do. Ochako was wrapping up the necessary paperwork, which thankfully was quite simple to take care of once the interns accepted the offer.

As soon as it was complete, she ran to the fridge to grab a handful of drinks for all of them, which they would need considering that she and Deku planned to run them into the dirt today and see where they stood with their current abilities.

Ok, so maybe Aizawa's insane teachings had rubbed off on them a bit. At least they were gonna give the unsuspecting newbies something to drink after they turned their muscles into jelly.

Yes, they were being nice. Shut up.

She wasn't at all looking forward to teaching their interns by flipping them into the floor multiple times. She was just looking forward to helping them gain experience in actual combat…by flipping them into the floor.

_CRACK!_

Ochako was torn from her cheerful thoughts of intensive training by the sound of glass shattering.

She didn't even freeze, reflexes burned into her bones causing her to race towards the source of the noise. She came around the corner of the hall to the training room and stopped in front of a huge pile of broken glass shards.

Ochako looked up from the mess to a stunned Rui still holding her fist out towards the glass, whose face had become incredibly pale. Izuku, Seth, and Sora's jaws had dropped as they observed the not-inconsiderable wreckage.

"Shit," Rui squeaked out at last, then bowed her head deeply. "I'm sorry! I'm—"

"Did you hurt yourself?" Ochako demanded, stepping around the mess and seizing Rui's arm to search for any damage. Thankfully, the girl's hero costume included steel gauntlets that had saved her from some nasty puncture wounds.

"I-I'm fine," Rui said shakily, her spunky personality taking a backseat in her shock. "I just—I'm sorry, I—"

"It's not your fault," Izuku interjected, causing her to whip her head towards him. He was still staring at the mess in disbelief. "I told you to demonstrate your Quirk. You did fine."

"But I broke…the wall," she muttered, trying to hide her face in her hands out of sheer embarrassment.

There were long, deep cracks stretching in a spider's web from the point of impact along the whole glass wall, but neither Izuku nor Ochako were overly worried about it at this point. Rather, they were getting suspicious.

"Rui, don't take this the wrong way, but there's no way you should've been able to break this glass," Ochako told her reassuringly, reaching up to carefully touch the glass.

"This wall was supposed to be designed to take my attacks up to forty percent," Izuku muttered, his frown growing deep. "There is no flipping way—"

"I'm gonna find the company that did the work on our training room," Ochako growled, opening the still-intact door carefully to get everyone out. "And I'm calling my dad."

"I'll take them out for a patrol, then," Izuku told her. "Show them one of our circuits."

"Um," Sora interrupted them nervously. "What's going on?"

Ochako looked at the shattered glass with an exceptionally angry look. "Someone in the company that did the work on our training room decided to rip us off by installing low-quality reinforced glass. We did _not_ pay for low quality reinforced glass."

Izuku would have said a prayer for the poor soul who had incited his girlfriend's wrath, but he held no pity for them, either. She was still very careful about money thanks to her childhood, and if there was one thing that would mash down on every single hot button Ochako had, it was getting ripped off.

And this? Oh, she was gonna open up a whole case of whoopass for this.

She had already whipped her phone out to call her father, muttering viciously under her breath. "I'm suing them into the dirt, that could've gotten one of the kids hurt and this crap isn't worth even a third of what we paid for. Hi, dad! Can I get you out here at our firm? We got ripped off and the whole glass wall needs to be removed. Yeah, I'm pissed off, too…"

The interns watched, all of them mildly afraid, as Ochako stormed off with a sickly-sweet voice that promised misery for the bastards that had caused this disaster.

Izuku felt all warm and fuzzy watching her plot their demise.

"Right," he clapped his hands together, causing all three of them to jump. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"I cannot believe the nerve of those people!" Ochako hissed at the table that evening as she tore into dinner.

Izuku sipped at a glass of tea he'd made as his girlfriend ranted furiously. She needed to vent, especially now that her father and his construction team were in the middle of renovating the training room to ensure it was safe. They'd have to order the reinforced glass all over again, and get it installed in panels since there was no way to get the original, large piece into the building.

Needless to say, Ochako was on a mission to drive the company that had ripped them off straight to hell. She'd already set up a meeting with a lawyer specializing in industrial cases, and the shattered glass and payment records they had available were plenty damning.

So it looked like they'd be doing plenty well, burning on this ripoff company. But it didn't take away how disappointed Ochako was that the first day with their interns had wound up being more problematic than either of them had hoped for.

"How about I hold the fort tomorrow and you take the interns out on patrol again?" Izuku offered, reaching across the table to clasp one of her hands. Ochako sighed and squeezed his hand tightly to alleviate a little stress. "I can handle things with your dad and the lawyer. You take tomorrow to get to know our newbies. Show them the ropes when they aren't half-freaked out."

"That'd be great," she murmured. "You sure you don't want me there? I could—"

"Ochako," he interrupted her, smiling at the young woman lovingly. "Those interns need a day with Uravity. You just be you tomorrow. Besides, we're a team. You handled the mess today, I'll handle it tomorrow. We'll take turns."

"Marry me already, you wonderful man."

The kitchen fell utterly silent for several seconds as they both processed what she'd just said, and then they were blushing like teenagers, flailing their arms around in a panic.

"I-I-I mean! Th-there's no rush!" Ochako squealed, then froze and scrambled to continue. "Wait-that's—that's not what I meant!"

"I-I get it!" Izuku stammered. "Th-there's no rush at all! N-not that I don't want to do that!"

They both managed, somehow, to blush even more and after a pregnant pause, snorted and started to laugh at the sheer absurdity of it all.

Ochako fanned her burning cheeks and smiled shyly at her boyfriend. "That got out of hand."

"I mean…" He shrugged a little helplessly. "We haven't really talked about it, but I—I do...I do. Want to marry you, that is."

"I hoped so," she replied, still blushing. "Let's just get our training room rebuild before we talk about that, ok? I can only handle so many emotions at once."

"Me too," Izuku agreed. His face felt too hot, but the smile curving his lips up was happy and real. "I could ask your dad for his blessing tomorrow."

"Pfft!" Ochako slapped a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. "His blessing? He already loves you! He's probably wondering why it's taking so long!"

"You think so?"

"I know so," she told him, still giggling. "Mom told me."

"Sh-she did?!"

Ochako laughed at his stunned expression, then pushed herself up out of her chair and walked over to her boyfriend, who seemed to be trying to process everything. He jerked out of his stupor as she lifted a hand to frame his face, regaining his attention and lifting his eyes to her face. Her blush glowed on her rosy cheeks.

"Marry me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course," he answered, somehow managing to look stunned and happy all at once.

"Good," she leaned down to kiss him briefly, then pulled back to grab her dishes. "I'm gonna go plan out the route with the interns tomorrow. Help me out?"

"Sure thing," he said in a daze, following his girlfriend—fiancé?—back to their room.

Eventually, his brain caught up with everything, but it provided less-than-helpful input.

_Did I just get engaged?_

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry it's a bit late! Work has had me busy for the last couple of days! I'll try to crank out the remaining three chapters on time, just bear with me! Look forward to the next prompt, Try to Forget, coming soon!**

**As ever, please review and thanks for reading!**


	5. A Little Drunk (Try to Forget)

_Chapter Five: A Little Drunk (Try to Forget)_

Ochako let out a long, exasperated groan as she finally shut the door to her apartment behind her. Today had been the worst.

So their alarm had decided that this morning, after they'd pulled a late night patrol, was the morning that it would break in the most aggravating way possible—by going off endlessly and refusing to shut up. Ochako had been so annoyed with the damned thing that she'd finally gotten sick of it screaming at her at five in the morning, after just four hours of sleep, and thrown it at their wall, where it promptly shattered and ceased to work.

Izuku had set an alarm on his phone to wake them up instead, but had forgotten that his phone was on vibrate.

So they'd scrambled to their own hero firm (after they'd finally woken up and flown into a panic) an hour late, with the interns mulling around the entrance in confusion.

After apologizing profusely for keeping the students waiting for so long, Ochako and Izuku took them out for a patrol with the intention of getting something to eat since they'd missed breakfast, only for their usual spot to be closed due to construction work closing the street down.

They'd gone without food until mid-afternoon, at which point both of their bellies were growling furiously at them every few minutes for sustenance.

Of course, in the middle of their (very) late lunch, a villain just had to drop by and start wreaking havoc, and of course they just had to be an actually competent fighter.

It had taken her, Izuku, and all three of their interns to subdue the villain, and even though no civilians had been injured, the villain's Quirk had done a pretty substantial amount of damage to the street and buildings. That meant hours of paperwork and compiling reports with the police when they showed up to take the villain into custody.

But it just had to get better! Because the villain decided that the moment they'd turned their backs on him was a great time to wake back up, break free of his restraints, and lead them on a wild goose chase through town. And guess what? He wound up destroying yet _more_ of the area until Ochako got sick of his shit and threw him into an exceptionally irritated Detroit Smash courtesy of Izuku.

That finally put the bastard down, and again, nobody had been hurt, but the compilation of necessary paperwork managed to triple itself thanks to the villain's unwanted efforts.

Paperwork was the last thing she wanted to deal with when she was tired, hungry, sore, and irritated. She cursed the dreaded thing multiple times as she got changed into her comfy pajamas.

And now, hours later, when they'd _finally_ finished all that crap, when they should've been able to go home and have an actual meal and rest, they'd been told that one of them had to stay back for a bit longer to verify a few things with the police chief. Izuku had volunteered so that Ochako could head home first, but it didn't make her any less upset.

It wasn't fair to Izuku that he had to stay behind! Ochako wanted her fiancé to be home with her now so they could both get some much-needed relaxation.

Huffing angrily, she opened the fridge to raid the leftovers from the night before. On her way to the microwave, she paused at the sight of the newly-acquired bottle of wine Izuku had bought a while back. Neither of them drank much, if ever, but he'd gotten some for the rare occasions they had a chance to unwind a little.

She probably shouldn't. They had work tomorrow, it was late, and she hadn't eaten much today on top of that.

But Ochako was so done with today that she was beyond the point of caring, so she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled that sucker up while she waited for her food to be warmed. At this point, all she wanted was to forget her terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

* * *

Izuku finally, _finally_ stepped through the door to his apartment with a groan, shrugging his shoes off and slowly trudging to the kitchen. Honestly, he wasn't sure how any of that stuff he'd gone over with the chief couldn't have waited until tomorrow. It was just logistics! Those forms did need to be done, but there was a twenty-four hour period to submit them, and he could've done it from his computer at the office first thing in the morning!

"Deku? Izzat you?"

He froze mid-step and was suddenly wide awake. He had only ever heard that particular, slurred voice from Ochako once before. Slowly, his gaze rose from the floor and stopped on his fiancé.

His _drunk_ fiancé.

Ochako's pink cheeks were flushed even more than normal and Izuku mentally groaned at the sight of the drained wine glass at the table. The universe officially had it in for him.

Her lips spread in a lazy smile as she stared at him. "Deku! You're home forever!"

He raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. "Forever?"

"Forever," she confirmed solemnly. She reached up from her seat and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to eye level with her. "We're neeeeeever leavin'. Ya gotta pinky promise, 'kay?"

"Sure," he replied. Izuku knew better than to argue with Ochako when she was drunk. He wanted his spine to remain intact.

He crossed their pinkies since Ochako was too drunk to coordinate her hand well, only to start floating when she suddenly clasped his hand. Izuku just blinked as she started to giggle.

"Deku's flyin'!" She cheered, throwing both hands up high. "Deku, what's the funniest planet to visit?"

"Uranus," he groaned. He'd heard that joke before and he was just tired enough to not care about it at this point. Especially since he was floating upside down and about to bump against the ceiling.

Ochako started laughing hysterically and fell out of her chair onto the floor, hugging her sides as she gasped for breath. "Silly Deku! My butt isn't a planet! Yours might be, though!"

Izuku reddened and gaped at her. "Ochako!"

"Don't be ashamed, Deku," she giggled, smiling up at him with her eyebrows rising and falling suggestively. "You've got a reaaaaally nice butt. Actually, come down. I wanna feel."

Izuku blanched as she clapped her hands together, but reflexes thankfully saved him from a very painful fall onto his head. Ochako tried to get back up with some staggering, but Izuku steadied her until she was safely on her feet.

He managed to catch her wandering hands before she could make good on her intentions to feel up his backside, causing her to pout. "Dekuuuuu, lemme feel."

"Ochako, you're drunk," he told her with a sigh.

She pouted even more until one of her cheeks was puffed up. "You're being bad. I'm gonna hafta spank you."

Izuku mentally flipped the bird to whichever gods he'd pissed off and set about taking care of his very drunk fiancé. With a quick motion, he scooped her into his arms, causing her to yelp a little.

"Whoa!" She squealed. "I didn't know you could use Zero Gravity, Deku!"

"Yep, how about that?" He told her with a slight smirk. As irritating as his day had been, Ochako _was_ really adorable when she was drunk out of her mind. "Let's watch a movie, ok?"

"Ok," she agreed cheerfully, snuggling into his chest. "I'm staying here~"

Izuku carried her to the living room and eyed the blanket on the couch, (an Uravity throw blanket he'd purchased when they'd first come out) a plan forming in his mind.

He carefully laid Ochako on the floor for a second, then grabbed the blanket and rolled her up like a human burrito. Once she was secure in the blankets and unable to escape, he set her on the couch and quickly escaped to their room to change into his own nightwear.

He came out to find Ochako looking around in confusion. Once she laid eyes on him, she jumped inside of her burrito.

"Deku!" She yelped. "You can teleport!"

"Shh!" He held a finger to his lips. "Don't tell anyone!"

"I'll keep it a secret!" She promised.

Izuku snorted at her seriousness, then moved to the couch and lifted his burrito fiancé into his lap. Tonight was gonna be a couch night, apparently. Ochako curled up contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her and turned the TV on. He lowered the volume and pulled up a nature documentary they'd watched a few times before—it was a good show to watch when they were tired and wanted to sleep.

He gasped as Ochako somehow squirmed enough to kiss and nibble at his neck a little, causing his body to tense. She giggled and kissed his throat again. "Kiss me."

Ok, _that_ wasn't helping his self-control. He'd indulge her just a little.

Ochako hummed appreciatively as he planted his lips against hers, shifting until they were lying next to each other on the couch. Izuku kept her safely tucked into him, preventing her from rolling off the furniture as he slowly kissed her senseless.

He pulled back and peppered a few kisses to her forehead, cheeks, and nose in a gentle shower of affection, then nuzzled at her hair. At this point, she was limp against his side with her eyes closed, basking in the intimacy.

Izuku planted one more kiss to her forehead and felt her body go slack as her breathing evened out. He held back a snort as he looked at her sleeping face affectionally; yeah, he'd had a feeling she'd crash pretty quickly once she got settled down.

Frankly, he was right behind her. With Ochako started to snore peacefully in his arms, Izuku pressed his face close to hers and let himself drift off.

* * *

**A/N: This came out waaaaay too late! I was hoping I'd actually get all seven chapters out on time for this event, but it looks like that's certainly not happening XD I'll still finish this. Hopefully the last two chapters will come out soon. Look forward to the next chapter, featuring the prompt "Losing Time"!**

**Also, the cover art is from Destiny Hoodie on Tumblr! I made sure to ask his permission before using it! Please give his content a look, he's an incredible artist and deserves all the love!**


	6. Phobia (Losing Time)

_Chapter Six: Phobia (Losing Time)_

Panic.

Sheer, bloody panic.

A sensation of pure fear rolled over Izuku, Ochako, and their interns like a wave, crushing them briefly in place before they sprung into action.

The day had been going pretty steadily so far, with a few villains requiring subjugation, but now all of a sudden it felt like the world was ending. The fear rushing through them was primal and fierce, causing the interns no small amount of panic as they followed their mentors to a scene of chaos.

But despite the raw, nightmarish sensation flowing through them, Izuku and Ochako knew that the fear they felt was from a Quirk.

"Some kind of emitter-type?" Ochako asked Izuku as they ran towards the source of the terrible fear still coming at them in waves. Just behind them, the three interns were sweating and wide-eyed as they felt the emotion blaze through them once again, but they kept their cool.

"Probably," Izuku admitted with a grimace. He'd felt terror before, but this was too pronounced, too extreme to be anything but artificial. Logic told him it had to come from a Quirk, and it was that logic that helped him remain fearless in the face of it.

Ochako, too, was mostly unaffected. She'd faced true panic before, and though this was a really, really powerful fear, she knew it to be false. Someone was causing this.

Around them, however, the people were losing their minds.

Cars screeched to a stop, but thankfully no one crashed—yet. Pedestrians were scrambling to get away, shrieking in fear and running from some invisible threat. A few members of the police were trying to evacuate civilians, but most of them looked pretty freaked out, too.

He ended up almost running into a police officer who was pulling a woman away from the scene as she screamed at him. Deku took a moment to stop and steady them both before one of them could hurt the other. "Whoa, whoa, it's okay! We're here—"

"Deku, please!" The woman gasped, eyes wide with panic that had nothing to do with the Quirk affecting everyone else. "It's my son! I think his Quirk just manifested, but I got pulled away before I could help him! Please! He's only four!"

Izuku sucked in a sharp breath and glanced at Ochako, who looked just as alarmed. A _child_ was causing this. And the longer it went on, the greater the chance that the boy's newfound Quirk would result in someone hurting him to make it stop.

"Just sit tight, we'll help him," Izuku reassured the panicking mother.

Ochako issued orders to the policeman fidgeting beside them. "Tell the rest of the police to hang back and keep the civilians away. Wait until we can defuse the situation."

"Understood," the officer managed, releasing the woman and grabbing his radio to pass the orders on.

Ochako turned to their interns. "You three, stay with the boy's mother and help any civilians who can't get away from the immediate area."

"Yes, ma'am," they echoed. Grand Slam remained with the scared mother, while Tekken and Psykick took to searching for any handicapped civilians.

Izuku faced the woman one more time, trying to project calm as best he could. "Where is he?"

"He-he should be in the ice cream shop," she told him, pointing out the building just across the street to the heroes. "He said he felt funny and then everyone started panicking. I got dragged out before I could do anything."

"Leave it with us," Ochako said, reaching up to touch Izuku's arm. "Come on."

"Right behind you," he echoed, bolting past the still cars in the middle of the street to get to the shop.

Izuku peeked through the window and spotted the child huddled up on the floor, his face buried in his knees as he shook intensely. The boy was panicking just as much as everyone around him. Was he projecting his fear, or was his Quirk triggering fear in everyone around him? It was an interesting ability, but Izuku pushed aside his Quirk fascination for the moment. They had a job to do.

Ochako tapped him again. "Let's take this slow, yeah?"

"Yep."

She carefully, slowly pushed the door open, causing the bell to go off and make the boy flinch. A fresh wave of fear slammed into them and Izuku almost lost his breath, but he pushed it away and followed Ochako into the building.

"Hey there," she started gently, slowly walking over to the boy. He had yet to lift his head up, but flinched again when she spoke, causing both of them to wince. "It's okay now. You're safe, alright?"

"Mommy," his cries were muffled against his knees. "Where's my mommy?"

"Your mommy's outside," Deku told him, kneeling down with Ochako so they were sitting next to the child. Even then, they kept a little distance to avoid crowding him—and at this range, the fear was so potent that Izuku worried actually touching the boy might be too much, even for him. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally hurt the child and make this worse.

"I want mommy," the boy wailed.

"We'll take you to her," Ochako promised. "First, let's help you with your Quirk, okay?"

"I don't know how!"

"Well, let's figure it out," Izuku said, doing his best to reassure the child. "I had trouble with my Quirk when I got it, too. What does it feel like?"

"It's weird," the boy cried. "Everything feels funny. And my head hurts."

Izuku exchanged a sharp look with Ochako. That wasn't good, but they still couldn't rush this. "Alright, let's take this slow. Do you remember how it activated?"

"N-no," he sniffed. "I asked mommy for chocolate ice cream and then I felt funny and then everyone was screaming and now mommy's gone—"

"Shh," Ochako soothed, stopping the fresh wave of panic before it could really crash into them. "It's okay, your mommy is just outside. We're gonna help you with your Quirk, and then we'll take you straight to her."

"R-really?"

"Really," she told him.

He let out another sob. "I-I want a hug."

Izuku hesitated and shared a glance with Ochako, silently communicating with her. They both knew she'd have to be the one to do this—the risk of Izuku accidentally crushing the child was probably low, but it was a real risk, and neither of them dared to chance it.

As calmly as she could, she moved a little closer to the boy and held her arms out. "Ok. I'm going to hug you now, alright?"

The boy sniffed and let himself be tugged into Ochako's arms, grasping at her shoulders with his hands and holding tight. She squeezed him firmly enough to help him feel more secure, but gently so as not to hurt him. Even though Izuku was the one with the strengthening Quirk, Ochako was still plenty capable of accidentally hurting him—she had to be careful.

She kept him tucked into her body as she ran her fingers through the boy's hair, trying to help him calm down. "It's alright now. Just breathe, ok? Take your time."

Izuku sat and waited patiently as his fiancé soothed the child. A few minutes passed and he started to feel the fear die down. Ochako shot him a smile from over the boy's head. It seemed that calming him down was doing the trick and taming his newfound Quirk. He'd likely need to see a Quirk Counselor after this to figure out exactly how to control it completely, (especially since it was so potent and widespread, Izuku was actually debating contacting U.A to help with this case) but at least they'd figured out that calming the boy would defuse the fear.

"Feeling better?" Ochako asked.

"A little," the boy sniffed. He pulled away a little to look up at the heroine for the first time. He blinked once, then twice, then his mouth fell open. "You're _Uravity!"_

"That's me," she replied with amusement, feeling the fear dissipate entirely in the wake of the boy's awe. "Can you guess who my partner is?"

The child twisted his head to stare at Izuku next, who waved at him cheekily. "Hey, kiddo."

The boy's eyes lit up like the sun and both of the heroes knew then that they'd made it in time. Izuku stood up and Ochako followed suit, keeping the child secure in her arms as she lifted him. "How about we get you back to your mom and make sure you're both doing okay, yeah? Sound good?"

"Y-yeah," the boy stammered, his face still awestruck.

Ochako winked at him. "When we're all done, Deku and I will give you an autograph if you want."

"Really?!"

"Really," she giggled, and just like that the boy was all smiles and excitement.

Izuku felt an inexplicable yearning in his heart as he opened the door and watched Ochako walk out of the building with the child still in her arms, but forced the feeling down for the moment—the job wasn't done yet. Later, perhaps, he'd tell her about it.

They'd talked about kids before—of course they had, they were getting married in a month—but it had been a topic they hadn't spent a lot of time discussing due to their current lifestyle. Being a hero was demanding enough without a family to raise.

But by no means impossible, Izuku reflected as they took the child back to his relieved mother. Maybe it wouldn't be possible (or at least, not ideal) at the current time, but maybe…maybe one day.

For now, they were both content to sign autographs for the excited child once Ochako had passed him on to his mother, watching as he shone like a second sun before his heroes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for this being late! A few changes are going on in my life, not the least of which is a new job I'll hopefully be getting soon. I will finish this and try to get a Viridescent chapter up before IzuMina Week starts at the end of March!**

**As ever, please review and thanks for reading!**


	7. Expanding (New Addition)

_Chapter Seven: Expanding (New Addition)_

"Boss! The new interns are here!" Tekken called to Izuku from the outside of his office.

"Be right there!" He shouted back, saving the latest files on his computer and getting out of his chair. The now twenty-five year old Pro Hero stretched briefly before striding out of his office and making for the small lobby of their hero firm.

It had been five years now since Izuku and Ochako had started opened up this office, and in that time, it had grown at a steady pace. Grand Slam, Psykick, and Tekken had all graduated and joined them as sidekicks, with Tekken just graduating the previous year. They had a couple of other new interns at the moment, but Izuku and Ochako had decided to take it slow—they didn't want to be overwhelmed by a bunch of new recruits and not have the time to get to know all of them.

They were both in the top ten hero rankings at this point. Izuku was hovering between ranks four and five, dancing back and forth with Katsuki while Ochako was literally right behind them at six. She'd outpaced Shoto, though he never complained about it. Momo was just ahead of both Izuku and Katsuki, although she'd yet to reach the number one spot.

It went without saying that they'd gotten married in that time. Frankly, Izuku was pretty sure it had helped with their growing popularity—not that they weren't incredible heroes on their own, but the public had gone absolutely nuts when they'd gotten wind of their engagement, and the insanity was further pronounced when they actually got married. The press hadn't shut up about it for over a month.

Needless to say, that had only helped them climb the ranks.

With the office flourishing, they'd decided to take on two more interns this year to keep things running smoothly. These particular interns were old friends.

Izuku found Tekken with their new recruits in the lobby, and before he could get a word in edgewise, one of the new interns—a girl—bolted up to throw her arms around him.

Izuku grinned and hugged her back. "Hey, Eri!"

She looked up from where her face had been buried in his chest and smiled up at him with he brightness of the sun. "It's fantastic to see you again!"

"It really is," he agreed, beaming. "I'm glad you accepted."

"It was really hard, picking between you and Mirio," she admitted, pouting slightly.

He laughed and placed a hand on her head, just like he used to when she was but a child. "We'll get to work with him and Tamaki pretty often."

"Good!"

"What am I, chopped liver?"

The other intern, a boy, watched them both with a bored expression, but Izuku knew better. He smirked and held a hand towards him. "Of course not. Happy to be working with you, Kota."

Kota shrugged and came up to shake hands with him, only to yelp when Izuku tugged him into a tight hug. "Gah! Get off!"

Izuku released the squirming teenager and grinned down at him. "I missed you, too."

Kota's face was a little red, but he just scowled and pretended nothing was wrong. Tekken and Eri watched him with amusement.

"I'm here!"

The little group turned to see Ochako hurrying into the lobby out of her office, shaking her head with fond exasperation. "Mina wouldn't let me off the phone. I swear, she could find time to talk in the middle of a fight!"

"Maybe let's not tell her that," Tekken joked, smirking at the other woman. "Wouldn't wanna give her any ideas."

Izuku snorted in agreement. "Definitely not."

Ochako came over and hugged Eri, subjecting Kota to yet another unwilling hug regardless of his blustering complaints. Once her greeting was done, she stepped back and put her hands on her hips. "Right—we're gonna throw you two into the deep end! Let's get you on the streets, ok? Grand Slam and Psykick are out there already with a couple of our other interns. Tekken, you wanna go show them the ropes?"

"Sure!" She grinned, driving the fists of her steel gauntlets together. "I'll take 'em on the south-side circuit. Maybe we'll get a little action later on in the day!"

Kota blinked in surprise. "You aren't coming with us?"

"Another day I will," Izuku promised. "I'm gonna coordinate your patrol route from here today, and Ochako needs to check in with Grand Slam's group. Besides, you need to get used to working with everyone else here, ok? Today you'll be working with Tekken, and tomorrow I'll have you both out with Psykick, probably. You'll rotate for a bit, and then I'll do a circuit with you guys. Sound good?"

"Yup!" Eri smiled cheerfully.

Izuku smiled back. "Right—daylight's burning. Tekken?"

"Let's go get you changed, kiddies," she smirked at them. Eri just grinned back while Kota scowled at her. "Those villains ain't gonna arrest themselves!"

When she had showed them out of the lobby to the changing rooms so they could get into their hero costumes, Izuku glanced at Ochako. "I'm looking forward to having them around."

"Tekken is gonna drive Kota nuts," she laughed. "I think that she and Eri will get on pretty well, though."

"I think so, too. If nothing else, I bet Grand Slam and Psykick will get along with them both pretty easily. Not sure about the other interns," he admitted that last part with a slight shrug. "We could get everyone to the training room on Friday, give them all some time to interact once they've gone on patrol a few times."

"Sounds like a plan," Ochako hummed, closing the small distance between them, then tilting her head up to plant a kiss on her husband's lips. Izuku returned the gesture happily, wrapping his arms around her.

Glancing back at the door where their subordinates had disappeared through, he looked back at Ochako and leaned his forehead against hers. His voice dropped to a murmur. "They're all going to wonder why you're not going on patrols, sooner or later."

Her eyes flashed with amusement. "I'll let them think about it for a while."

Ochako took one of his hands into hers and slipped it around her waist until it was pressed against her belly. "I want this to be just ours as long as possible. I know it won't be a secret for long, but…"

"Yeah," he kissed her forehead for a second, then tilted his head to rest his cheek on her hair. "We should enjoy it while it lasts. Once everyone figures it out, people are gonna go nuts."

She giggled and nuzzled her nose into his neck. "The life of celebrities, huh?"

"Mm," he hummed a quiet agreement.

Truthfully, they'd only know for sure that Ochako was pregnant for a couple of weeks now. It was early days yet, but the moment they'd found out they'd had to make some important decisions, not the least of which was how they were going to cover her work load in the field. Granted, she probably would've been fine patrolling for a while longer, but neither of them wanted to take any chances, especially since Ochako's specialty was close combat.

Plus they'd both had a little freak-out when they got home after learning the news, deciding then and there that neither of them could focus in combat without worrying about the little life growing inside of her. So Ochako had made the decision to keep working, but remain at the office to coordinate patrols and keep their paperwork up to date. It was going to get really boring, really fast, and it would probably drive her nuts to get reports from their sidekicks without her being out there to help them, but she had made herself sick once already thinking about all the ways a fight with a villain could go wrong.

It wasn't that she cared about getting a little roughed up now and again—that was a risk she took every day, anyways. And of course she'd been socked in the gut plenty of times before, to which she then turned around and knocked out the villain responsible (and gods, that was _satisfying_). But suddenly her body wasn't just hers anymore, and the idea of a villain throwing a blow at her tummy _now,_ well...

Well. It scared her. And yeah, they'd done a ton of research as soon as they'd found out, and of course she wasn't a piece of glass that could break at the slightest touch, but the anxiety was too much for them to handle. So she and Izuku had made the decision that instead of hiring someone to help run the office and paperwork, she'd do it until the baby was born.

They'd planned on hiring more interns soon, anyways, so that ended up being a good cover to bring more people in without anyone noticing that Ochako wasn't doing quite so much patrolling. Of course, they could only hide it from their friends and the other heroes for so long, not to mention the public.

The only people who knew were them and their doctor, who had promised to keep it quiet until they were ready to tell people. They were going to have Izuku's mother and Ochako's parents over tomorrow night for dinner, and they'd tell them then.

But for now, this precious secret was still theirs to keep.

Ochako finally pulled back and reached up to pat Izuku's cheek. "Right, back to work mister. We can't have our new interns out on the streets without you ready to coordinate things."

Izuku smirked. "Tekken won't get lost if I'm running a little late."

"So unprofessional!" She gasped in faux shock. "What would the public think if they knew you were slacking off so much?!"

"Shh, they don't need to know," he winked at her, to which she laughed and smacked his shoulder good-naturedly.

"I might keep it a secret if you cook tonight," she offered. "Pasta?"

"Pasta it is," he agreed, leaning down to kiss her hair one more time before she went back to her office. Izuku watched her go, feeling light and happy as he waited for Tekken to return with Eri and Kota.

Life would go on.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! It's done! It's only like two weeks late, but it's finally done! Yay! **

**Alright, now that this is completed, I'll be looking to get at least one more Viridescent chapter out before IzuMina Week starts at the end of March! Look forward to it!**

**As always, please review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
